The White Lion Cub at Cat's Lair
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When part of Lion-o's past comes to Cat's lair and has prophecy of Jaga how will he deal with it? Can he handle the challenge head on or fail?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

There was a prophecy foretold by Jaga the wise that a white lion cub who was born of the greatest lord of the Thundercats will be a bringer of peace and evil won't be able to stand near her.

Lion-o was unaware of this and continued about his normal everyday life. He was getting somethings he needed to take the berbil village. "I'll be going to the Berbil village I need to deliver more seedlings," Lion-o said.

"Okay, be careful Lion-o," Snarf said.

Meanwhile the Thunderkittens went out to play. They were heading for the Unicorn forest. Meanwhile near the Unicorn forest a ship had landed, it was Captain Shiner he was going to do business without knowing the thing he wanted to sell off ran out of the ship and away when he wasn't looking. The small form rushed away from the ship as fast as she could.

Once she could see she was out of ship's sight she stopped to catch her breath. "That was to close comfort!" she said. She was a child white lion Thunderian. She now knew she was on third earth. She heard the Thundercats were on third earth. She hoped it was true because one of them she really wanted to be with. He just had to be here and he could be there for her, her father. Her mother told her all about him Lion-o.

The girl jumped a mile high in the sky when she heard someone coming up. It was a little Unicorn. "You startled me," she said. The little Unicorn sniffed her face and place it's nose on her hand. "You sure are friendly," she said stroking it.

Wilykit and Wilykat saw the little Thunderian. It was a little white lion child in a orange jumper with a little Unicorn. The Thunderkittens came up with the Unicorn keepers. The child became frightened when they came over.

"Don't be scared," Wilykit said.

"I'm Wilykat and this my sister Wilykit," Wilykat said.

"We are the Unicorn keepers." the male unicorn keeper said.

"You're a Thunderian, what is your name?" Wilykit asked.

"Liosia," the cub said.

"How did you get here?' Wilykat asked.

"This bad man named Shiner he found me on his ship when I was rushing to get out of the rain, he told me many people in want young slaves and he decided to to sell on Third earth even though I was just a stow away. I tried to tell him I thought his ship was a cave and wanted to get out of the rain and he took off with me inside. But he wouldn't listen. When we landed I gave him and his crew the slip and escaped now I'm here," Liosia said.

"You are a white lion Thunderian they are so rare like white tiger Thunderians," Wilykat said.

"Are the Thundercats here?' Liosia asked.

"Yes there is a cat's lair near by and we are Thundercats too," Wilykit said.

"But you're kids," Liosia said.

"Yes but we are old enough to be Thundercats so that means if you are going to be a Thundercat you have to be almost thirteen." Wilykat said.

"Oh," Liosia said. The little unicorn licked her face making her giggle. "That tickles!" she said.

"This young unicorn seems to like you, she must sense that you have a kind and true heart," the unicorn keeper said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

"Now Let's get you to Cat's lair." Wilykit said. They hopped on their spaceboards and Liosia clung to Wilykit and they took off. Liosia who was new to the spaceboard became frightened.

"I'm scared!" Liosia said.

"It's okay we're almost there," Wilykit said.

They came up to Cat's lair and stopped in front of it. The other Thundercats came up when they saw the Thunderkittens come up with the child on the monitor. They hoped the child was alright. Tygra came up to the child. Liosia hid behind Wilykit.

"We are Thundercats we won't hurt you," Tygra said. "My name is Tygra," he said.

"I'm Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"I am Panthro," Panthro said.

"My name is Bengali," Bengali said.

"I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"The name is Lynx-o little one," Lynx-o said.

"I'm Snarf, and this is my nephew Snarfer," Snarf said.

"Hi!" Snarfer said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"Nice too meet you," Tygra said.

Bengali saw that she was a white lion Thunderian. "She's a white lion Thunderian, they are so rare," Bengali said.

"Yeah just like White tiger Thunderians such as you are," Pumyra said.

"How did you get here little one?" Panthro asked.

Liosia explained how she got to Third earth. "I can't believe shiner was going to sell a young child as a slave," Cheetara said.

"Shiner did what now?" Lion-o asked as he came up and saw the child. "How did this child get here?' he asked.

"Captain Shiner found her on his ship while she tried to take shelter from rain and was going to sell her as a slave," Panthro said.

"Why the very nerve!" Lion-o said. "Where are you from little one? You look like you were born after Thundera was destroyed," he said.

"I was and I don't know the name of the planet," Liosia said.

"I'm Lion-o, what is your name?" Lion-o asked.

"Do you know a Thunderian Lioness named Lilian?" Liosia asked.

"I do I met her about five years ago on a solo mission in the Feliner why?" Lion-o asked.

"I was born sometime after you left my name is Liosia, I'm your daughter," Liosia said.

Lion-o looked shocked at what she said. "Lion-o care to explain?" Tygra asked.

"Okay I met Lilian on my solo mission we spent sometime together and before I left well..." Lion-o said.

"I see, it's okay Lion-o these things happen but next time tell us, even though it won't be easy," Snarf said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"How old are you sweetie?" Pumyra asked.

"Four," Liosia said.

"Liosia what happened to your mother?" Lion-o asked.

"She went out to run some errands and her friend was watching me and hours passed and she didn't come back and a man came up and said mommy was kidnapped by bad people what happened," Liosia said.

"Don't worry you will stay in Cats' lair and we will help find your mother," Lion-o said.

So the Thundercats prepared a room for Liosia. Liosia had something in her arms it was a plush lion. "That's a cute toy," Lion-o said.

"His name Leo," Liosia said.

"That's sweet," Lion-o said.

Once the room was set up Liosia sat on the bed looking at her toy. "Okay Liosia dinner will be ready soon so come when one of calls you," Lion-o said.

"Yes sir," Liosia said.

"Good girl," Lion-o said. He wondered if he was ready for this, to be a father and all that is huge.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Liosia dinner!" Lion-o called.

Liosia came in quickly she saw Snarf prepared a deep dish pizza. She never had it before but tried it anyway. "Can I have another piece?" She asked.

"Maybe you should save some room for dessert." Snarf said.

Liosia at a piece of chocolate cake. Snarf smiled he saw she was enjoying it. "She definitely takes after you Lion-o she may have her mother's looks like you said but she acts like you," snarf said.

"What do you mean Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"She loves chocolate like you, and is probably more like you in other ways," Snarf said.

"I agree, she is your daughter Lion-o." Panthro said.

Soon it was getting dark. "Okay little lady bedtime," Snarf said.

"Ah do I have to?" Liosia whined.

"You need your rest," Snarf said.

"Yes and you are too young to stay up late," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

That night Lion-o started to dream.

 _Lilian was wishing that she went to Third Earth with Lion-o her husband. Especially because she just found out she was pregnant._

 _Her friend Tanali was with her. "I have been trying to contact him," Lilian said._

 _"I wish there was some way I could help." Tanali said._

 _Lion-o watched as the months passed and Lilian became very pregnant. He watched as a team of midwives delivered Liosia._

He woke up the next day. "Did all of that really happen?" He asked.

"It did Lion-o you had a glimpse into the past." Jaga said. "There is something you should know about your daughter," he said.

"What about Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Liosia is one of the few born with the star power, she has the most powerful star power. She is the most powerful Thundercat ever born. She will be the greatest lady of the Thundercats to ever be known. Make sure you train her well," Jaga said.

"I understand Jaga," Lion-o said.

The next day Liosia was up bright and early. "Wilykit, and Wilykat can you keep Liosia entertained?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure we can play with her," Wilykat said.

They decided to show her around third earth.Liosia thought all these new sights were amazing.

It was quite an amazing place.

Liosia started to tell Lion-o what she saw.

"I'm glad you like it here," Lion-o said.

"I really do Lion-o," she said.

"You don't have to call me by my name," Lion-o said.

"Okay sorry," she said. What was she going to call him. She wanted to call him daddy but she didn't know if he'd accept it.

"Don't be sorry I am not scolding you," Lion-o said then sighed. "Just nevermind go wash up for dinner," he said.

Liosia was wondering what was bothering Lion-o. "Can you tell me a story?" she asked him when she was in bed.

"Sure," Lion-o said and started to tell her one of his favorite Thunderian fairytales.

Liosia fell asleep when the story ended.

Over the next couple of days she got use to living at cat's lair. She got to know all of the Thundercats.

That day Mum-ra was in his pyramid. "Mum-ra," the spirits called.

"Yes my masters," he said.

"Lion-o a few years ago met and eloped with lioness thunderian and to her a white lioness was born. A prophecy for told that a white lion born in the line of lord of the Thundercats will be the most powerful thundercat. Unusual colored Thunderians are gifted with a special power called star power. Panthro's star power grants his amazing strength. Others it grants more. Star power is one of the most powerful powers out their if we take it we will be unstoppable. This young child of Lion-o is called Liosia and she has a high consentration of this power. So catch her and take her power," they said.

"Of coarse evil ones." Mum-ra said.

Liosia was cats lair and was very happy. Lion-o was teaching her the code of Thundera.

Soon Mum-ra will di what he can to take Liosia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liosia really liked it on Third Earth. Today Panthro gave her a spaceboard of her very own.

Wilykit and Wilykat were giving her lessons.

Lion-o came out. "Wilykit and Wilykat we got get going the mutants are bothering the bolkins." He said. "Liosia stay here," he said.

"Okay I just want practice using my new spaceboard," Liosia said.

Lion-o nodded and left.

Liosia began use her spaceboard. "I think I got the hang of it." She said.

Mum-ra cast a spell that caused her spaceboard to go off with her on it.

"What is going on?" She asked.

She headed for the Thundercats. The mutants retreated when Lion-o protected Liosia.

"Liosia I told you to stay at the lair," Lion-o said.

"You see my spaceboard it was moving this way and couldn't control it," she said honestly.

Lion-o scowled at her. "Liosia don't tell lies," he said.

"But I not lying!" Liosia storming off.

"Come back here young lady, what do you want?" Lion-o said.

"My mom!" Liosia said.

Lion-o sighed. Jaga appeared. "She told you the truth Lion-o Mum-ra used his magic to control her spaceboard. He seeks her star power you must protect her." He said.

Lion-o came into Liosia's room. He saw her sobbing and hugging Leo her plush lion. He sat down on her bed right next to her. "Liosia I'm sorry my ghost mentor Jaga told me what happened, I'm sorry for not believing you." Lion-o said.

"It's okay but why did my spaceboard do that?" She asked. "It was like it was alive and I got scared I seen mutants attack when I was with mom. All I wanted was to keep away," she said.

"It's hard to explain, but you have really bright future. Because you like many rare color Thunderians have the star power. You are destined to become the greatest female leader of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Is it because you're the leader of the Thundercats and I am your daughter?" Liosia asked.

"Yes,you will get special training," Lion-o said.

"Cool," Liosia said.

"But many evil and dangerous people in the universe want star power. It is the most powerful energy there is. Only Thunderians of special color are born with it. If anyone comes to you and is a mutant or some other evil being run away as fast as you can." Lion-o said.

"Okay, it sounds scary," Liosia said.

"Don't worry we will protect you," Lion-o said.

The two of them hugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liosia never strayed far when she was alone.

She was starting to grow close to her father. Lion-o felt really close to his daughter. But he wish she would call him her father instead of by his name.

Mum-ra decided it was now or never to get Liosia.

Lion-o and the Thundercats were getting ready to go out. They had to help the berbils they were being attacked by the mutants.

"Liosia you stay here with Snarf and do what he says," Lion-o said.

"Yes sir," Liosia said.

Once they left Liosia began to color. Soon she felt sleepy. So she decided to take a nap. Snarf went to check on her. He saw her sleeping in bed looking peaceful.

"Good nothing wrong with taking a nap." Snarf said. He started to clean up.

Then Slithe and Monkian came in. Snarf tried to warn Lion-o. But Monkian locked him into the closet.

Slithe found Liosia napping. He picked her up. "Mmm Lion-o where are you taking me? I'm sleepy," Liosia said in tired voice.

"I'm not Lion-o Thunderbrat!" Slithe said.

Liosia saw him she started to squirming. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"Be quiet!" He said gagging her and tying her hands and feet up. He ran out with her.

Cheetara gasped when the mutants retreated.

"What's wrong?" Bengali asked.

"This was a distraction, I can feel that Liosia needs help," she said.

They rushed back to cat's lair. Pumyra let Snarf out of the closet. "Snarf where is Liosia?" Panthro asked.

"Last I saw her she was taking a nap in her room." Snarf said.

Lion-o rushed in and saw Liosia's room was a mess and found Slithe's scales. Lion-o found something else it was a note. Lion-o read it then rushed out.

Tygra picked it up the note. "Liosia is in terrible danger, if Lion-o goes it will be bad for him," he said.

They rushed off to help.

Liosia was frightened out of her mind. She wanted her mother and father. Mum-ra grabbed her and took her to a cage. "I wanna go home!" Liosia said.

"Shut up!" Mum-ra said.

He prepared to drain her star power.

Liosia was frightened. Then she heard someone run in. It was Lion-o and he pushed Mum-earth back. "Ho!" He said. The cage was opened.

He took her out of the damp cage. Liosia was cold and wet. He was wondering why he could bet that Slithe went through the river.

The other Thundercats helped Lion-o escape with Liosia. Liosia coughed and shivered.

"Liosia did Slithe carry you through the river or any other wet land?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said shivering.

Liosia was dried off at cat's lair she ate dinner and went to bed. The next day she did not feel well.

Pumyra took a look. "Let's see looks like a throat infection." Pumyra said.

"Poor kid." Panthro said.

"My throat hurts," she said.

"I know now go to back to bed." Lion-o said.

"I will make some soup," Snarf said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

She laid in bed and Lion-o and the other Thundercats checked on her.

By the end of the day Liosia felt better. Pumyra was pleased her fever went down.

Liosia was happy to be with her father. Lion-o was happy to be with her too.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Liosia woke up early then she and Lion-o went to hook mountain. "Wow sure is chilly here." She said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said.

Liosia met Snowman and Snowmeow. Liosia liked Snowmeow. Snowmeow licked her her face.

"She is white as the snow." Snowman said.

Liosia soon began to see more of Third earth. She was amazed by what she saw.

Today they were doing more exploring in the forest. Then a Lizardthon attacked.

"Liosia run!" Lion-o said.

She ran and ran. She soon found herself lost. "Where am I?" She said. She heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" She said jumping.

Hachiman came into the clearing and saw Liosia shaking. "Sorry little one I didn't mean to frighten you." He said.

Liosia was still a little scared. She was looking around and looked even more frightened.

"What is wrong little one?" Hachiman asked.

"Have you seen my daddy?" Liosia asked.

"No I haven't seen your father," Hachiman said.

"I'm scared I wanna go home!" Liosia said starting to cry.

Hachiman hated seeing a sweet little girl cry. He rubbed her head. "It will be alright I Hachiman will take you home." He said. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Liosia," she said.

"Okay Liosia let's get you home, you look like a Thunderian I will take you to cat's lair," he said.

Liosia was scared but nodded. She and Hachiman headed for cat's lair.

Liosia was scared and made sure to stay close.


End file.
